Journey of the white star
by Beywriter
Summary: This is the Story of two lovers who meet aboard the RMS Titanic. Will Kai and Ray survive the Titanic disaster? Will Kai's new friends also survive? Please read "Titanic: The Yuri Ivanov story" after this one, dedicated to those who died 15/04/1912 R.I.P.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Journey of the White Star**

She stood there proud as can be, the worlds largest and most luxurious cruise liner ever built.  
The White Star Line RMS Titanic.  
People gathered at the docks, people lucky to get tickets were waiting to board, some for a fresh start in the new world.  
Ray and his family were looking for that fresh start, sure they were lucky to get a first class ticket each but most of there savings were gone.  
Kai had also managed to get a ticket, a 3rd class ticket.  
He was sick of Europe and wanted a fresh start like Ray did.

* * *

Finally after numerous inspections Kai managed to find his room.  
He would be sharing it with three Russians, he felt good about that after all he had Russian blood running through his veins.  
"Hello, I'm Yuri Ivanov, this is Ian, Spencer and Brian"  
"Hi" they all said in turn and shook his hand  
"My name is Kai"

* * *

"This suite is huge!" Ray gasped at the size of Cabin B-52.  
In total, the whole living area was box shaped with different rooms inside.  
There was three main entrances to the room, with three rooms next to the corridor.  
First on the left was a bedroom (Ray's) There were two beds in both Corners to the left.  
A sofa and comfortable chair lied between the two beds.  
Opposite to the bed by the far side was a walk in wardrobe.  
A wash basin sat by the door to the room from the corridor that was attached to the bathroom wall.  
Inside was a bath with a mirror and sink, a Toilet sat at the end of the small passage.  
Double doors separated that room from the middle room that was a bedroom.  
This was the smaller of the rooms, two beds sat in the corners on the wall that led to the third room.  
There was a wash basin again in this room and some cupboards, there was a door to a wardrobe that was next to Ray's.  
The third room was a sitting room, in the middle is a four placed table with a fireplace on the wall that was splitting them and next door.  
On each of the walls there was a door leading to a side passage linking all the rooms and finally on the front was a private promenade deck with three sets of three chairs.  
The walls were covered in brown smoothed wood that gleamed when the light from the chandeliers hit it.  
Ray is 16, his father is 39, his mother is 37.  
Ray's Father Li wears a white shirt with black but smart looking trousers and black slip on shoes, he has shoulder long black hair, he is a very wise man.  
Ray's Mother Mao has long pink hair.  
She has a navy blue coloured dress with purple tied shoes.  
Ray had now finished unpacking his clothes and was eager to explore.  
"Mom, can I go look around?"  
"Ok, but don't leave the first class areas"  
"I won't" Ray bowed a little and left the room.

* * *

Kai's room on the other hand was one room, about 8 foot long and 6 foot wide with bunk beds on each side but in an odd way it was cosy, the only down side is that there wasn't a lot of privacy when going to the toilet.

* * *

Ray wandered through the passages, he came across an old man who was struggling with a trunk.  
"Can I help sir?" Ray smiled, the man looked at Ray for a moment and nodded.  
"Thank you kindly, my room is this way...I think, I'm a little lost"  
"What's the number?"  
"B-25"  
"I've passed that, I know where it is"  
"Thank you again" Ray led the man to his room.  
Once they got there the man gave Ray 5 for his help, Ray was surprised.  
"Thank you very much" they heard a horn and the man checkd his pocket watch.  
"Ah, midday, we must be leaving port now"  
"Thank you again sir" Ray bowed and left, resuming his self tour of the areas he was allowed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kai was up on deck with his new friends, he was happy to leave Britain and Europe so he joined them waving at the crowds as the ship began to move slowly away.  
Ray managed to get on deck to the Port side to see the huge crowd waving them off.  
Like the others around him in the first class deck, he screamed good byes and waved his arms but it wasn't happiness on the Bridge.

* * *

As the giant liner made her graceful way slowly down the river, the turbulence created by the massive hull was causing problems with surrounding ships.  
Two liners were moored in tandem alongside their pier, the Oceanic was inboard, and the New York was on the outside.  
As the huge volume of water displaced by the Titanic came upon these two ships, the New York rose high in the water, then dropped back down with enough power to snap her mooring lines like a thin piece of string.  
The stern of the New York, which was unmanned, began to swing out into the river, and towards the Titanic.  
"Capitan, ahead!" the Pilot said.  
The Captain of the tug Vulcan, managed to get a line aboard the runaway, and aboard Titanic.  
"Full Astern!" Captain Smith ordered to lessen the drawing effect the Titanic was having on the New York.  
The two vessels came within four feet of each other, the distance between your outstretched arms!

* * *

"My god, did you see how close we were to that ship?" Tala had leaned over to get a good luck of what was coming, he had seen the whole thing and was white in the face.  
"We nearly hit another ship" After the Ship had left the port, there next port of call was Cherbourg.  
Ray caught site of Kai for the first time on a lower deck, he stared at the teen until Kai went out of sight.  
"Who was he?" Ray thought until someone accidentally bumped into him, he hit his head on the wood and was knocked out.

* * *

He woke up with an aching head, he was in the infirmary.  
A man with blue hair had brought him in, the man turned out to be William Granger a Japanese Tycoon.  
"Stay still" the Doctor said.  
His Yin-Yang headband lied on the table next to him and in its place was a bandage, a feint red colour was sitting on it.  
"Where am I?"  
"Barbershop, E-deck" he remembered that Barbers also double as doctors.  
"Hello, I accidentally knocked into you up on deck, sorry"  
"Did you bring he here?" the man nodded.  
"My name is William Granger, you've been out for four hours"  
Ray sat up straight, his hand shot to the left of his head and the doctor lied him back down.  
"Stay still...please"  
"Sorry, Mr Granger can you inform my parents where I am?"

* * *

"Ofcourse, there probably worried sick"  
"Thank you, were in Cabin B-52" The man wrote the number in the book he carried that had "Diary" written on it, shook Ray's hand and turned to leave but hesitated, he turned around.  
"I didn't catch your name"  
"Ray...Ray Kon"

* * *

Li and Mao were worried but there worry was put at ease when a knock came from the door in the sitting room and Li answered.  
"Yes?" the very same blue haired man was at the door.  
"Are you the Kon family?"  
"Yes"

* * *

"This is about your son"  
Mao appeared at the door, she had been crying.  
"Is he in trouble?" Li asked  
"No, no, no, we had a little bump after the ship left port in Southampton, he hit his head on the wooden rails and I took him to the Barbershop down on E-Deck, he asked me to tell you"  
"Can you take us too him?" Li asked the man  
"Of course, the name is William Granger"  
"Li, this is my wife Mao" William smiled.

* * *

Ray was sleeping when his parents arrived.  
"Ray!" Mao said happily and the doctor silenced her and signalled them to go in the next room."I take it your Ray's parents?"  
"Yes, how is he doctor?"  
"A little shocked and dazed but he should be fine soon, he just needs rest"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ship started moving again from where she was docked.  
Titanic was too big to fit into the port at Cherbourg so special ships were sent out with the Passengers, The Nomadic and the Traffic.  
Among the passengers who were boarding was Molly Brown.

* * *

Kai stretched out on his bunk.  
The clock said 1:26 am, they had been in the bar having a good time, they had to carry Tala back as he drunk his own weight in Vodka, his head would feel like someone slammed it into a brick wall in the morning.  
Ray was already asleep but he dreamed about the boy he saw earlier.  
Who was he? Was he in love?  
Ray didn't know but the blue haired boy plagued his dreams.

* * *

Next day the Ship docked in Queenstown Ireland where people would board the massive Ocean liner.  
This was also the last chance for supplies so people worked hard loading supplies into the ship.  
Ray was strolling around the boat deck, he was now wearing his headband again, there was a light sea breeze that gently licked his body when he leaned against the Starboard railings, there was barely a cloud in the sky, he walked right to the stern of the ship and leaned over the railings and looked down to the 3rd class promenade, there he was AGAIN!  
The blue haired teen was talking to a red head, luckily Neko-Jins had good hearing and he hated the horn, he was able to hear some of what they were saying but didn't look direct at them.  
Kai stopped talking in mid sentence as he noticed Ray.  
"What?" Tala asked Kai pointed.  
"He's far to good for you Kai" Tala had known about Kai's sexuality last night when they were in the bar.  
Ray felt eye's burning him and he looked over to Kai and Tala.  
They stared at each other for a few moments before Mao came up to Ray to tell him it was lunch time.  
Kai then knew he had fallen for that mysterious boy.  
"Love sure is in the air!" Tala chirped but got lightly smacked and Kai smiled.

* * *

"What were you staring at Ray?" Mao asked her sun who doesn't seem "with it" "Nothing, just day dreaming about New York"  
"Oh yes, I can't wait to get there myself"

* * *

Mao and Ray met Li in the D-deck first class dining Saloon.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost" Li smiled  
"Hello Father" Ray said.  
"Shall we go to dinner?" Li asked and they entered.  
The walls were white and pillars kept up the roof, tables were nicely laid out.  
They picked a table and each red a menu, it was a three course meal.  
Ray decided to have Cream of Barley Soup, next he had lamb with meat source with some vegetables and finally he had French Ice cream.  
Kai's lunch was somewhat different to Ray's.  
Irish Stew was on the menu but that was satisfying enough.

* * *

Life on-board ship was fun for Ray but it slowly became stressful, his family was invited to dinner parties afternoon tea's, he just wanted to band his head against a wall again.  
Oh yeah he met some rather interesting people, William Granger also had a first class ticket.  
On the 12th Ray officially had enough, It was only three days and he was stressed out.  
Ray snuck out of the 1st class area and went to the poop deck.  
It was a clear cold night, the moon was out and he found the sea air relaxing.  
"I just can't take all this richness any more" Ray didn't notice the figure behind him.  
"Its a beautiful night" Ray jumped.  
"Sorry" Ray looked to his left, it was the boy.  
"You!" Ray whispered  
"What? I didn't catch that"  
"Yeah it sure is" A long silence followed.  
"What are you doing here, First class aren't allowed here"  
"I wanted to get away from all that stuff...its stressing me out, I've seen you a few times"

* * *

"So have I, about six or ten and I felt something for you...can you guess?" Ray turned to look at the man.  
"What?"  
"Love" Ray stood there shocked, he was shocked as that was the EXACT same feeling he felt.  
"I...I..."  
"Kai, if that's what your asking...Kai Hiwatari"  
"Ray Kon, well actually I was going to say I was feeling the exact same thing"  
"You do?"  
"Ever since Southampton"  
"You don't seem rich" Ray shook his head.  
"Were not, we just sold a lot of stuff and got the first class tickets, all this stress is getting to me, I can't wait to reach New York and get back to my usual life"

* * *

"Ray, look at me" Ray looked at Kai, the white of the moon beautifully illuminated Ray's face in a heavenly white, Kai gasped at this.  
"What?"  
"You...are...beautiful" Ray smiled cutely and Kai closed the gap between them, Ray returned the pressure and they moaned, as the kiss became passionate there hands roamed over clothed skin.  
Both broke and stared lovingly into there eyes, the heavens looking down on the romantic event.  
Ray started to shiver a little as the cold got to him.  
Kai took his coat of and gave it to Ray who happily excepted it.  
"How about I take you to a place where you can unwind?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kai opened the door to the bar where Spencer, Ian, Brian and Tala were.  
"Kai come sit" Tala got a couple of chairs.  
"Who's your friend?" Brian managed to get out.  
"Guys, this is Ray, my lover" The group wolf whistled.  
"This is Tala or Yuri, Brian, Spencer and Ian" There was an Irish band playing in the corner and a dance floor in the middle with tables of cheering people who obviously had a lot of drink.  
"I'm gonna get us a drink"  
"Ok"  
"Ray, what do you see in Kai?" Spencer asked  
"He's a nice guy, friendly, handsome, strong, fun, a real gentlemen...what's so funny?" As he was going through his list the others started laughing.  
"He's nothing like you say"  
"He is, well he was like that to me" Kai returned with two full pints on Guinness.  
"You have to try this!" he put the pint front of Ray.  
"I don't drink"  
"Try it" Tala slurred.  
Ray picked up the pint and took a small swig, it tasted strange but it was nice, it had a smooth texture so he took a bigger few gulps.  
"Easy, easy, it has to be sipped to be enjoyed" Ian laughed at the speed he drunk it.  
"Cheers" Kai and Ray knocked there glasses together and the others joined in and drank.

* * *

An hour in and Ray was on his second pint, they had been dancing on the dance floor, Ray was completely relaxed.  
"Kai, thanks I'm totally relaxed now, all the stress is gone"  
"No problem" Kai pressed a quick kiss to Ray's lips as they sat down.  
"What time is it?"  
"1 am, our first day together"  
"You two did the deed together?" Tala over heard their conversation.  
"No, its a little early for that"  
"For what?" Ray was confused.  
"He asked us if we have had sex yet" Ray blushed bright red.  
"We will but not yet, I'd better go, can you show me back up?"  
"Sure" Ray and Kai finished up their drinks.  
"This way"

* * *

Kai led Ray up the deck where they said there goodbyes and a quick kiss.  
Ray got back at Quarter to two and reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol, lucky there wasn't anyone on his route back to the room, his parents met him at the door.  
"Where have you been?" Li asked, slightly annoyed of the lateness.  
"You reek of smoke and alcohol, have you been drinking?" Mao pressed for answers.  
"No, Smoking room, I was looking for someone, that's all"  
"Well, ok...its time we slept" Li spoke up, Ray bowed politely and left.  
He wouldn't tell them about Kai until he knew how they would react.  
Ray entered his bedroom and closed the doors, he changed into his night ware, brushed his teeth and got into bed.  
It wasn't long before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mao woke Ray up gently the next morning.  
Ray yawned and sat up.  
Still in his night clothes he walks onto the private promenade.  
There was some clouds in the sky but not a lot., he felt better deep inside, that big blow out with Kai and his friends really released all the stress that was digging its self deep into Ray's skull.  
Ray returned to his bed and let his long raven hair out of its wrap, he had forgotten to brush before he went to bed, he cursed under his breath and reached for his brush so he could sort out his hair, before he started he smelt his arm, he still reeked of Alcohol and smoke, so he decided to freshen up and have a bath.  
Ray switched on the light, turned on the hot tap, put the plug in.  
It was a full fifteen minutes until the bath was ready.  
He made sure the door was properly locked and striped of his night clothes.  
Baths were so relaxing, he felt like he was getting a full body massage.  
He lied there, eyes shut for about five minutes when he grabbed the soap, dipped it in the water and stood up so he could lather his body in soap, once that was done he lied back down.  
He lifted up the plug with his toe just enough to let some water continually drain and he turned on the hot tap slightly to keep the water level.

Once he had done his hair and was ready, the Kon family left for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now Ray found himself wandering the ship for his love, Kai told him where there cabin was and Ray had visited it...twice, so now he wandered the outside deck and decided to go to the bow of the huge ship.  
Ray found his way eventually to the front and he walked over all the chains for the main anchor and looked over the bow.  
Water was splashing up against the front, the sea breeze blew the free locks of his hair.  
The salty air surrounded him and relaxed him.  
"Found you!" Ray turned around and leaned on the railings.  
Kai stood there smiling, Kai approached Ray and they wrapped there arms around each other and kissed slowly and passionately.  
They broke eventually.  
"First time at the bow?" Kai questioned his lover, Ray nodded.  
"Some times you can see Dolphins around here, just look" Kai looked over.  
"Nope, there not here...oh well"  
"Lets walk...boat deck" Kai nodded.  
They strolled around the boat deck for a long while walking laps and talking about there lives when they met William Granger.  
"Will!"  
"Ray, how are you?"  
"Great, there's someone I want you to meet"  
"Hello, my name is Kai Hiwatari, me and Ray are together"  
"William Granger, so your in love with each other" they nodded and William smiled, not the usual attitude to Homosexual people in these years.  
"That's good to hear, well done, nice catch Ray, he's a handsome one" Kai nearly blushed.  
William had a camera with him, the best money could buy.  
"Nice camera Will" Ray commented.  
"The Best money can buy, would you both like your picture taken?" both boys looked at each other and Kai nodded.  
"Sure, that would be great!" Kai said.  
"Ok, can you stand by the railings please?" Kai stood next to the railings at an angle, Ray was on his left and the photo allowed for some of the deck in the picture.  
"Ok, it will take thirty seconds to take"  
"5,4,3,2,1,0" Ray and Kai were happy to move again.  
"Can I take another for my diary?"  
"Diary?"  
"Yes, I'm making one for my life and I was wondering if I could put a copy in my diary" Kai and Ray took there pose again for another 30 seconds, they decided to do it one more time so each would have a copy.

* * *

In Williams cabin they developed the photo's.  
Kai took one and folded it before neatly ripping it down the middle.  
Kai gave one to Ray who thanked him.  
The picture showed Ray on the left in his season Two outfit, Kai on the right with his season 1 outfit minus the face paint, they were holding hands and there were smiles on there faces.  
"Thank you so much William" Ray said to the man.  
"I'm happy you like it, since your a friend its free"  
"Good, I haven't got any money on me right now" Ray laughed a little.

* * *

They both found a deck chair and lied on them, the clouds that were there before weren't there and it was a hot day.  
Kai and Ray both fell asleep.  
Kai woke a little later to see his lover dozing and purring softly.  
A pink haired women came past Kai, smiled at him and woke Ray up.  
"Mom?"  
"Its dinner time, you hungry?" Ray nodded sleepily.  
"Can Kai come with us?"  
"Who?" Ray pointed to Kai  
"Is he your friend?"  
"More than a friend, he's my lover" She looked at Kai and back to Ray, Kai, Ray, Kai, Ray before smiling.  
"Its finally nice to see you have a lover"  
"Please don't tell dad, he might go mental" Mao nodded.  
"Its nice to meet you Kai, want to come to dinner, we have something you can wear, they wont let you in looking like that"  
"Thank you" Kai stood up and followed them back to there cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This fits perfectly" Ray smiled as he saw Kai was now dressed in a dinner jacket with a white shirt and smartly polished shoes, Li wasn't suspicious at all.  
Ray was also in a Dinner wear.  
"Lets go" Lee said and the group left for dinner.  
"Kai, don't look around staring...it may make people suspicious" Ray said out of the right side of his mouth.  
Kai nodded as they walked down the short passage after turning left arriving at double doors, his mouth nearly dropped open as he saw this big room, wooden staircase to the middle of the room, there was lights on the ceiling, pillars around the outside.  
Chairs, sofa's and plants were dotted about the huge room.  
"Were going down to D-Deck, where we eat." They walked towards the stairs and went down the stairs which were on both sides.  
"Kai, were walking on the Grand staircase" Just like B-Deck, it was the same and it had the same oak panelling.

* * *

Quickly they arrived in the dining room, They sat down at a table and ordered what they wanted from the menu that was on offer.  
It was great that Ray had someone to talk to as another group they knew sat next to them and they chatted but they knew that public displays of there affection wouldn't be welcomed.  
Once Kai and Ray were finished they asked to be excused and they were.  
"Kai, I have to show you something, its at the top of the stairs"  
"Lead on" They climbed the grand staircase right to A-Deck.

* * *

The boys exited on the left side.  
"Turn left until you get near the wall and look" Kai did so, turned and gasped.  
"Whoa" In front was the main area of the grand staircase  
There were pillars on each of the sides, there was oak panelling, there was a wooden statue of a cherub holding a light, a wooden rail going up the middle with black and gold.  
Directly at the top was a clock, with two Angels each side, the clock said 2:15.  
Sunlight was beaming in.  
The edges of the stairs were covered in gold.  
"Lets walk" Ray smiled, Kai looked at Ray and nodded.  
Both went up the right side and turned right, Kai looked down over the wooden railing and then directly into the dome above them.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Do you like it?"  
"I'm amazed, really I am"  
"Come through here" Ray led Kai through a door on the Port side of the room and right.  
It was a gym.  
"I noticed you like to work out" There was a punch bag on the right when they went in, a couple of exercise bikes, two rowing machine and Two electric camels.  
There was two posters on the right wall, one on the right had a starboard side picture of the ship with a diagram of the ships Coal bunkers and Engine room, there were a couple of pictures below that of where the ship was built called "Harland and Wolfe" in Belfast.  
Above the picture of Titanic Text said "WHITE STAR LINE" between the pictures was the Company logo the white star on a red flag.  
Between the pictures, flag and ship there was more text that red "Triple-screw Royal Mail steam ship" Right at the bottom text said "OLYIMPIC AND TITANIC" to the left was a map of the world and the white star logo on the bottom right.  
"Where do you think we are Ray?"  
"I dunno, I hope we get to New York faster"  
"Me too...I love you Ray"  
"I love you Kai" they just stood there and hugged for a few moments.  
"Lets change out of our dinner wear"  
"Ok Kai, lets go back"

* * *

When they arrived back about two minutes later they find that maids had cleaned there rooms and there usual clothing was there ready for them to wear.  
Both changed in full sight of each other.  
After they were done, they sat on Ray's bed.  
"Your real lucky Ray...you know that?"  
"I suppose"  
"You know how I got my ticket?" Kai asked Ray.  
"How?"  
"I stole for it, I stole money, I'm poor but now I have something to live for...you"  
"With you my life is full, right now you are the only reason I'm alive, Love is part of that, you are my life"  
"Your the only thing keeping me here too" Ray spoke.  
"What?"  
"If you hadn't been there last night, I probably would have jumped"  
"Really?" Ray nodded.  
Now they were together, they could help each other through the hard times, love and friendship were strong between them.  
Ray lied on the bed and Kai lied down next to him, soon he seared light purrs and saw the Neko was asleep, Yeah, Kai knew Ray was half cat and Ray hadn't told him.  
Kai snuggled up closer and found himself being pulled into a dream-world where him and Ray would walk hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of people coming in woke the boys up and they sat up a few moments before Mao came in the room.  
"I thought you two would be here" she smiled her usual warm smile.  
Li came in happy, a smile on his face.  
"We have been invited to dine at the Captains table, Kai can come too!"  
"The Captains table!" Ray replied shocked.  
"Thomas Andrews will be there and Mr Ismay, the Chairman of the White Star Line so we must make an impression"  
"Kai, where are your parents...we want to meet them" Kai looked sad for a moment.  
"My parents died early in the Russian revolution...Bloody Sunday...January 9 1905.  
To my knowledge I do not have any relatives so I decided to leave for a fresh start on Titanic and me and Ray are lovers" Ray looked at Kai shocked.  
"Excuse me?" Li stood there frozen.  
"Li, don't be mad, please" Mao begged but Li's blood began to boil.  
"Kai, my father can get violent, we should go...now!" Kai and Ray got there shoes and out of the door just as Li exploded.  
"RAY!"

* * *

Ray and Kai hid on E-Deck second class stairs, hoping Ray's mad father wouldn't find them.  
They were hiding for about four hours when they went back.  
Inside they heard crying, it was Mao.  
"Mom?" Mao looked over to her son and his lover.  
"Li...shot by crew" Ray gasped.  
"Is he dead"?  
"No, wounded but he went crazy"  
"Its about 8pm, we should get ready for our dinner with the Captain"  
"The Captain knows about this and has declined us, our only chance to impress the Captain and we failed our family is a great dishonour" She cried again.  
Ray sat down on the sofa and hugged her crying mother.  
"Hey, hey, hey, don't say that, were not dishonouring anything, were a great family and your a great mother, lets just change into our evening wear and go to dinner" she nodded.  
"Lets get you cleaned up" Mao went over to the sink in Ray's room.  
"Ray, I'm so so so sorry" Ray just stood there in front of Kai for a few moments, no expression on his face until he buckled and went over to Kai and hugged him.  
"Don't worry, you didn't know"  
"We still together?" Ray started crying, he nodded and Kai sat him down on the sofa and hugged the crying boy.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
Kai kissed Ray quickly and got up.  
Kai opened the door and the sound of a gun going off echoed through the corridors.

* * *

Kai stumbled back and fell to the floor, Li was at the door, he had been shot in the leg and was using crutches.  
"FATHER, WHY?"  
"You are going to tell me you are not gay" Mao entered the room and screamed.  
"I'm fixing the problem!" he said.  
Kai was coughing up blood, he had been shot on the right side of his chest.  
"Tell me your straight or I'll blow his brains out" Li placed the gun to Kai's head.  
Li's face was fixed on Ray and he didn't notice Mao with a vase until it was too late, Li fell to the floor out cold.  
Ray knelt down to his lovers side.

"Hang on, were going to get you to help" Ray picked his lover up bridal style and carried Kai to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ray was frantic but the Doctor tried his best and removed the bullet and stitched up the wound.  
Kai had lost a lot of blood but the doctor said if he was strong, he'd pull through.  
Yet his stomach rumbled and Ray kept vigil over his lover.  
The door silently opened, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Brian came in.  
"Kai!" Tala gasped  
"What happened?" Spencer asked, a certain tone of worry in his voice.  
"Shot by my homophobic father, if my mother hadn't whacked him over the head with a vase, Kai's brains would be all over our floor" The others were shocked.  
"Kai's gay?" Brian's face was confused.  
"I'm his lover" Rays' stomach rumbled louder this time.  
"Have you eaten?" Tala asked the Neko.  
"Not since lunch"  
"I'll take you to the 3rd class dining Room.  
"No, I want to stay with Kai"  
"I don't think he would want you to starve, come on" Tala was right so Ray gave up and got of the chair and let go of Kai's left hand.  
"If anything happens, please come and get us" the three teens nodded.

* * *

They were halfway through eating when Ian came in panting.  
"What's up?" Tala asked the boy trying to catch his breath.  
"Kaiawake he wantsRay hesays he's scared" Tala and Ray disposed of their food and ran to the barbershop, Kai was looking scared, he was pale faced and the whites of his eyes were showing.  
"Ray" Kai whispered, Ray approached Kai and gently hugged him.  
"How are you?"  
"Scared and dizzy with a pain in my chest" The clock struck 9pm, time was going fast.  
Mao came in with the news that Li had gone insane and snatched a gun of the steward who was holding him and shot himself.  
Ray couldn't believe this.  
Kai squeezed Ray's hands, just yesterday they were this typical family on the Titanic and now they were falling apart.  
Kai's stomach rumbled and Ray left the room to get the doctor to ask if Kai could eat.  
"I think it would be a very good idea if the boy eats"  
Mao left and brought back soup so Ray could stay.

* * *

She put the soup on a try and on Kai's lap, he slowly started eating and it took the whole hour to eat, by the time he finished it the soup was cold but he flet stronger.  
"Thank you Mrs Kon" she made a sad smile, her whole world now lay in ruin, it was destroyed but a single flame survived under the devastation, that was of Ray and Kai.

* * *

Mao retired back to the cabin at 10:30, she was tired and wanted the 14th to come.  
Brian, Spencer and Ian also left for bed which left a sleeping Kai and Ray with Tala.  
Ray woke up to Tala whispering a hymn and listened to it the hole way through.  
"Nearer my God to thee, a Welsh hymn" Ray smiled  
"It was beautiful, I know it" The doctor came in to check Kai, colour had returned to the boy's skin, he took Kai's pulse and that was normal, but that woke Kai up.  
"Sorry" the man said.  
"No worries"  
"I need to take your temperature" The doctor gave him a thermometer to put under his tongue for two minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doctor came back at 11: 30 after falling asleep.  
Kai had long since taken the thermometer out of his mouth so they had to do it again.  
The doctor recorded the results.  
"Good news, by about 9am you'll be fighting fit now I'm going to bed I'll be in the next room, if you need me, don't hesitate to call me" Ray nodded.  
"We should sleep too, you will want to leave tomorrow" Ray smiled at his Russian lover.  
"Ok, get on" Kai shifted over a little so Ray could lie down next to him under the covers.  
"Night Kai"  
"Night"  
"Ok, so I guess I sleep on my chair then"  
"Sorry, no room Tala" Kai laughed

* * *

During the drama in the barbershop, high up in the crows nest of the forward mast that supported the wireless antenna, lookouts Fredrick Fleet and Reginald Lee strained their eyes in the darkness for any unwanted ice that may be in the path of the great liner.  
The air was cold and the crisp and the North Atlantic breeze enhanced by the mighty liner's near flank speed stung the faces of the two men.  
The sky was brilliantly speckled with more stars than the mind could comprehend, the water as calm and still as a pond; unusually calm for the North Atlantic in April.

* * *

Due to a mix up in a last minute shift of officer's assignments and positions, the lookout crew was without binoculars.  
High-tech equipment such as infra-red technology, sonar, global positioning systems, and radar were still many years away from invention.  
Peering straight ahead into the darkness, Fleet squinted to see if he could identify the large dark mass that was quickly growing in size as the liner made way ahead.  
"MY GOD!" he said, while reaching over to grab the pull cord on the ships bell mounted on the mast, Fleet gave it the traditional 3 rings indicating an object sighted.  
He grabbed the crows nest phone to hear the voice of the ship's 6th officer below in the bridge.  
"What did you see?"asked the anxious voice_._  
"ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" was Fleet's reply.  
The officer quickly acknowledged with a  
"Thank you" and the phone was hung up.

* * *

"Iceberg right ahead!" was repeated again in the bridge.  
The first officer quickly looked out of the ship's bridge windows.  
Seeing the berg looming off the bow, he turned and shouted  
"Hard astarboard" to the quartermaster tending the ships wheel in the wheelhouse. A  
t the same time the officer reached over to the ship's telegraph and rang in the order  
"all stop" and then  
"all reverse full."  
The quartermaster now had the ship's wheel spun over as far as it would go.  
The men in the bridge were peering forward to see if the helm would respond in time.  
Silence filled the bridge, all staring at the shape moving towards them.

* * *

They saw the bow of the liner start moving port and Murdock the first officer breathed a sigh of relief but then shuddering was felt through the ship, the wheel vibrated, lights flickered.Kai, Ray and Tala were now trying to sleep, were both awoke by the scraping noise and the shuddering.  
The doctor came out, panicking.  
"We've hit something" he turned on the light and blinded the boys for a moment.

* * *

Most of the ship's passengers were unaware of anything occurring.  
A few card players and those enjoying a late nightcap felt the slight jar and came out on to the boat deck in time to see the berg vanishing astern into the darkness.  
As a precaution, Titanic's First Officer William Murdoch now reached over and activated the electric switch that would lower the ship's watertight doors in the bulkheads that divided the ship into waterproof sections.  
Captain, Edward J. Smith, had been napping in the chart room after leaving the orders: "If it becomes at all doubtful let me know at once." He was now on the bridge.  
Looking at his first officer he asked  
"What have we struck?"  
"An iceberg, sir ", was the reply.

* * *

Captain Smith summoned the ship's carpenter Thomas Andrews, one of Titanic'sdesigners from Harland & Wolff Shipbuilders. Andrews was traveling on Titanic'smaiden voyage to work out any "bugs" that might occur with the new liner.  
Both men were asked to conduct a visual inspection to access the ship's damage and report back, there report was indeed a sobering report.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stay here whilst I find out what's happened" The doctor ordered.  
The doctor left in his night gown and slippers to find out what happened.  
He returned about ten minutes later, his face was white and he was shaking.  
"What did we hit"  
"An Iceberg, were going down"  
"But this Ship is unsinkable..." Ray started but Kai interrupted him  
"That's what people say"  
"Can Kai be moved?"  
"I don't recommend it but I see no other option, its cold out tonight,lets wrap the covers around Kai to keep him warm"

* * *

Now, at 12:05 A.M., only 30 minutes since the berg was initially sighted, lifeboats were being uncovered, and ship was beginning to take a noticeable dip forward.  
Passengers (mostly first class, being closest to the boat deck) were beginning to appear on deck, many having just slipped a coat on over their night clothes and not realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
Titanic's small band, under the leadership of Wallace Hartley, came out on to the boat deck and began playing a medley of cheerful ragtime tunes to keep spirits up.

* * *

The group of four finally managed to make it up to the deck, people were now panicking as boats were prepared.  
"Were going to be ok Kai" Kai gave a weak smile.  
"Were not aboard a boat yet boys" The doctor said as crew worked frantically to prepare the boats.

* * *

Finally at 12:10 the boats started to lower but only half full.  
People protested at this fact.  
William was one of the lucky to get on a boat, he clutched onto his Diary.  
"LOWER AWAY!" The first officer yelled and slowly the boat started to descend to the cold, dark waters below.  
There were only 20 boats, and now 17 chances of salvation.  
Crowds pushed and shoved, all classes together trying to escape the dying ship.  
There was a deafening roar as firemen were trying to draw out the fires and relieving pressure from the boilers to prevent an explosion from the cold seawater rushing in from the bowels of the ship.  
The hiss of distress rockets being fired way up into the darkness overhead amused the children as their parents were trying to get them aboard lifeboats.  
"OVER THERE!" Tala pointed, there was a boat and people were boarding.  
But when they got there the boat started lowering.  
"Please, let us on!" Ray yelled through the noise.  
"Its full!"  
"There's room!"  
"You'll have to try another boat" Ray growled and gave up.  
They all did have life jackets on.

* * *

It was now 12:35 an hour after the horror began.  
Titanic's bow section was now completely underwater and her stern was beginning to rise.  
More people from below had now worked their way out on to the boat deck, but there were very few lifeboats remaining.  
The last few boats had been filled to capacity.  
"Women and Children first" was the general rule.  
Some of the men had quietly stepped aside, a few had jumped down to the life boats as they were lowering.  
Some were already diving into the water from the deck.  
Overall there was no panic, not yet anyway.  
The Doctor had left them and went to help some injured.  
They had tried 6 boats but to no avail, rumours spread around there was no boats left but there was two, just two and the general rule was no more.

* * *

Tala got separated from them and that was the last of him they saw.  
No boats, no hope.  
"MOM!" Ray panicked.  
"Kai, I need to check on something, I haven't found her"  
When they got down to B-Deck and cabin 52, they found it empty.  
He hoped she made it into a boat but the truth was she was on the front of the ship asking the Captain for help


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Titanic was now assuming a horrible list.  
It had become evident to all on board that the ship was indeed going to sink. Captain Smith personally went to the wireless shack and instructed operators Bride and Phillips to send out the distress call, and gave the ship's position.  
The Cunard ship, Carpathia was 58 miles away, but still 4 hours out.  
She signalled that she was en route, but Captain Smith knew Titanicwould be gone before she arrived.  
"Four hours!...my god" was his words when he learned the fact that help wouldn't reach in time.

* * *

Ray was in a real state of upset and worry, his only parent after his farther just committed suicide had to survive.  
"Kai, I'm scared, real scared" he hugged his lover.  
"It will be ok, everything will be fine" Ray looked into Kai's sad eyes  
"Are you scared?" Kai had a sober face on, he was scared, real scared.  
"Yes Ray, I'm 17 I don't want to die, sure I've had a bad life" his voice was soft and soothing, he was trying to calm the shivering teen.  
"Lets go back up" Ray nodded, they went back to the Grand staircase but Curiosity got the better of Ray.  
The went down to the bottom of the grand staircase, the whole reception area was flooding.  
Suddenly they heard banging from a door and screams of help.  
Kai and Ray managed to get through the water that was knee deep.  
They opened the door and freed about 20 people, water rushed out of the room down the corridor.  
"Thank you, thank you...ITS COMING!" suddenly a huge wall of water shot out at Kai and Ray as they turned to run, they were swept away accross the saloon and down another corridor.

* * *

A few seconds later the water lost power and they got up, frozen and soaked, they staggered out of the water, the saloon now was completely flooded, it was there only way out, the aft staircase didn't go down far enough.  
Ray helped Kai into a room and lied Kai on the bed, they were shivering uncontrollably.

* * *

Up on deck near the front things were going bad, suddenly cables started snapping, ropes lashed through the cold black air.  
Now the front funnel fell, crushing people along with Ray's mother.  
Ray suddenly felt sad and sick.  
He fell off the bed and vomited , cold water was filling the room.  
"We have to get out of here" Kai said.  
Ray helped Kai off the bed and out of the room, they looked to the way where the water was coming, there was no way of getting out of this one.  
"Aft" Kai shivered as the water rose.

* * *

Tala had found Brian, he said Ian and Spencer had drowned when the Grand staircase flooded, he also said that there were no more boats left, they were all gone, his plan was to get high, go to the back of the ship, the climb was slow and hard it took them a few minutes, music was heard.  
"Finally, were here" Tala sighed, they managed to get to railings.  
"You think Kai and Ray are ok?"  
"I hope so, we got separated"  
The three propellers now sat above the water.  
Kai and Ray were getting higher, they hadn't found any staircase.  
People were still jumping, panic was on everyone's faces, the priest was saying prayers and people were sliding down the decks objects falling.  
Tala slipped but Brian caught him.  
"Thanks"  
Suddenly the lights died.

* * *

Kai swore as they felt there was through the deck.  
"Kai, I'm scared"  
"Me too Ray" Kai tried to kiss his lover.  
Ray started singing Nearer my God to thee and Kai joined in.  
A minute later creaking sound met there ears, Ray's sights just made out walls cracking, floorboards snapping like a twig ahead.  
"KAI!" the corridor ahead fell away, seawater rushed in right at them.  
"DON'T LET GO, RAY I LOVE" Kai was silenced as Ray wrapped himself around Kai and his eyes were closed as they kissed, water rushed in at them, throwing them back as more water rushed from behind, both were thrown into a wall and were knocked out but both stayed in each others arms as their air deprived bodies rested gently on the floor dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone screamed as the stern dropped, Tala and Brian climbed over the railings as the stern raised high into the sky.  
Items within the ship could be heard crashing through walls toward the sinking bow, as Titanic made her final "headstand".  
The boilers were tearing from their beds and smashing through bulkheads.  
People were struggling to climb to the back of the ship as it began to rise in a vain attempt to seek a higher area away from the swirling water.  
Suddenly, a giant wave washed over the deck as water filled the last remaining compartments, sweeping many overboard.

* * *

Slowly, the mammoth liner now began her final dive in an almost perpendicular position.  
Her lights flickered a couple of times, then went out for good as the stern disappeared from the surface.  
Screams and moans could be heard from those struggling in the frigid water. Some passengers in the lifeboats wanted to return to retrieve these poor souls but were quickly told by others that they would surely be swamped if they tried. Amazingly, some of the very same women that protested to officers on the boat deck about their husbands not being allowed to board, were the very same that protested returning to rescue those in the water.  
The yells quickly faded out one by one as the victims lost consciousness and succumbed to their fate.  
Two boats, one boat under the command of surviving 5th officer Harold Lowe did manage to pick up a few from the water after transferring passengers from one lifeboat to two other boats.  
Another boat, under the charge of Seaman Perkis, managed to pick up three victims from the frigid water.

* * *

The survivors floated to the surface, well the ones with life jackets anyway.  
Others were sucked down and drowned.  
Luckily Tala and Brian both had jackets on.  
Both teens were frozen but luckily they were used to this frozen water.  
There was numerous bits of wood from the ship and they found a huge piece of wood.  
"RETURN...THE BOATS!" an officer screamed.  
"There coming, were going to be ok" Tala laughed a little.

* * *

"You don't understand, if we go back they'll swamp the boat, they'll pull us right down I'm telling ya" the crew man  
"Knock it off, your scaring me" Margaret Brown said  
"Alright Girls, lets go"  
"Were in the middle of the North Atlantic, do you want to live or do you want to die?" Margaret looked around the boat, shocked no one except her would go and rescue other survivors.  
"I don't understand you all, what's the matter with you all? Its your men out there!" She was right.  
"There's plenty of room for more"  
"And there will be more for one more if you don't shut the hole in your face£ the crewman said, annoyed.  
She looked around one more time and sat down, acknowledging defeat...or did she?  
They were roping boats together to make them more stable so a rescue could be done, but it was slow.  
Tala and Brian looked around.  
"Its a grave yard" Brian shivered.  
"I'm frozen" Tala groaned.

* * *

The boat entered the field of bodies.  
"You see any moving?" the officer asked.  
"No sir, only by the current"  
they shone the lights over the bodies.  
"Are they dead?" a man picked one out the water.  
"Yes sir"  
"Careful with the oars, don't hit them...IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?"  
Tala heard the officer.  
"OVER HERE!" he managed to shout.  
"What?" Brian asked  
"Boat"  
"TWO ALIVE, HURRY!"  
"Row to them...hurry"  
Tala and Brian were picked out of the water and towels wrapped around them.  
Only one boat returned out of 20, 6 were saved in total out of the frozen waters.

* * *

The boats drifted in the cold waters as dawn came, there was no evidence that Kai and Ray were saved.  
The Carpathia arrived and started getting people onto her decks.  
Tala and Brian were given some hot chocolate.  
A man with blue hair bumped into them.  
"Excuse me, have you seen these boys?" he showed them a picture of Kai and Ray.  
"Kai...Ray!"  
"You know them?" he asked, both nodded then shook there heads.  
"No, we haven't seen them, we worried"  
"I've looked everywhere and showed some pictures...thank you, my name is William Granger by the way"  
"Tala"  
"Brian"  
"Thank you for your time"

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen these two?" William shown the picture to one of the people they had rescued before them selves got trapped.  
"Yes, they saved me, me and afew others were trapped behind a door, they opened it, we ran, I told them water was coming, I ran up the stairs and turned to see them overwhelmed by water, I think they drowned"  
William found Tala and Brian to tell them how Ray and Kai died.  
He sat down and said a prayer for the boys, a tear ran from his eye onto his diary where he entered the fact Ray and Kai had died most likely in each others arms.  
Deep down in the cold Atlantic ocean in the wreck, there bodies lied in an embrace with each other, there faces looking at each other.  
The Carpathia docked next day where survivors docked and were treated for hypothermia and other injuries.  
They had got to New York but without there friends


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

96 years later

Four men were stood on deck with cameras infront of a huge submersible "Nautile"  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Granger here and Welcome to the big dive live, join me with my colleague Max and Kenny, with our sub pilot Oliver we will be diving on Titanic live in the French Submersible Nautile and our centre of Operations is here aboard the ship "Nadir" the same ship that brought up "The big piece twelve years ago...Max"  
"Thank you, Our first dive will take us to the back of the front section of the ship, were going to get a look in at the back, probably around E-Deck, we will use the ROV "Robin" to get a better look inside".  
Tala was watching, Brian had died in 2006 of old age, and Tala knew he was near.

* * *

The sub started its two hour dive and whilst that was happening, they were talking about the ship and how it was built, finally the first Tv reception came through.  
The presenter Johnny finally announced this, Tyson had said his great Grand father was also a passenger but got off before the General rule was established.  
Tala watched as the ghost appeared, tears ran down his cheeks as he saw it, remembering his friends who died on that ship, Kai, Ray, Ian and Spencer.  
Finally Robin was launched and went in, it was eerie and sad for the Russian who was now 113.  
then out of the inky blackness appeared two figures on the floor.  
"I see something now" Tyson's voice was heard.  
They were Skeletons.  
"Oh my..., there bodies!"  
The ROV looked down at them, they were hugging and looking into each others face.  
"They don't look any older than 17" Max guessed  
"By there bodies, they look, wait, one looks Chinese, a Neko-Jin, you can see the fangs..." Tala nearly swallowed his false teeth.  
"And one Russian"  
"How can you tell?" Tyson asked  
"The way there bodies are built, there both boys" bye bye false teeth.  
On the screen was Kai and Ray, sleeping peacefully, Tala couldn't believe it and had a heart attack before dying quickly and painless.

* * *

That night Tyson climbed into bed and a book was on the night stand "William Granger" it said.  
Tyson had been reading it as he just found it when looking though boxes.  
He finished reading about the twelfth and he turned the page over to the thirteenth and he saw this picture, it was a Chinese boy and a Russian boy holding hands, Tyson smiled as they looked cute together, below it had there names, he red them out.  
"Ray Kon 17, Kai Hiwatari, 17" there was a prayer written on the back and a story in his diary.  
"Two young lovers met and died together at sea" he remembered the skeletons and thought for a moment, the Chinese boy had fangs like that boy did that they found earlier.  
He had managed to identify them.

* * *

On Kenny's Laptop he found where they were on the memorial in Halifax and visited the grave, one said.  
"Kai Hiwatari"  
"Ray Kon" and the prayer he saw on the back of the photo with the same text.  
He left a reef and said a few words, he remembered his Great Grandfather talk about Titanic and those two boys, when he was about 10 a year before he died.  
Every anniversary of the Ships sinking Tyson went back to there grave to leave a reef.

Author notes

Beywriter: I wrote this all in one Document but decided it was too big and split it.  
Tyson: This fic is dedicated to those who lost their lives on Sunday April 14th 1912  
Max: May they never be forgotten unless there's no one to remember them.  
Out of 2,228 people aboard, only 705 survived.  
Kenny: Please review, its a crime not to, plus it doesn't take long and it makes authors feel like the time they used was worth it  
This story is 26 pages long and 9376 words long.  
Most of the things you red was true, Beywriter did a ton of research along of the huge amount of Knowledge he already had, the food they ate was scheduled for April the 14th 1912.


	14. Alternate ending

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright:This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Journey of the White Star**

**Alternate ending  
**

Suddenly they heard banging from a door and screams of help.  
Kai and Ray managed to get through the water that was knee deep.  
They opened the door and freed about 20 people, water rushed out of the room down the corridor.  
"Thank you, thank you...IT'S COMING!"  
Kai pulled at Ray's sleeve and they made it out of the way of the water, just in time.  
They followed the people they rescued back up the grand staircase.

They managed to get back to the boat deck.  
"Kai, we have to find the others."  
"I know kitten, that's our first priority."  
The noise of panicking people were all around, the water was coming up higher.  
The grand staircase was now flooding.  
Ray could hear the fresh rush of water as they left.  
On the other side was Brian, Tala, Ian and Spencer.

They stepped onto the wood and Kai took Rei's hand and pulled towards the end of the ship.  
Then they saw a half full boat bobbing in the water.  
"Ray, jump...boat."  
Ray turned to see the boat in the water and back to Kai.  
"Serious?"  
Kai nodded, his face was serious.  
Ray stepped towards the edge and looked down to the ten to fifteen foot drop and jumped.  
Kai followed suite.

Ray felt immense pain as the icy cold water stabbed his body.  
He almost screamed out in pain but he had not yet surfaced.  
He kicked out and surfaced.  
Kai took a hold of him and they swam to the boat.  
"Please...help us" Kai asked.  
"Please" Ray added.  
The occupants of the boat pulled them in.  
They gave both of them a blanket.  
The rowers worked hard to get them away from the dying ocean liner.  
Ray heard screams and looked back.  
The first funnel fell and he suddenly felt sick.  
He leaned over the side of the boat and spewed his guts out.  
Kai rubbed circles on Ray's back helping him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I felt really bad."

The boat had stopped far away from the ship.  
It had taken a long time to get there.  
Now the ship had taken a horrible list.  
The stern was raised high in the air.  
Ray was crying as he watched the ship sink.  
He knew at least half the people on the ship would die.

The lights on the ship died.  
There was a loud groaning noise and then a sound if splitting wood, smashing glass, metal and screams, loud screams that were audible by everyone in the boat.

They gasped as they saw the stern of the ship in free-fall.  
The group kept there eyes on the silhouette of the hull rise back up high.  
It was horrific.  
There was a moment of peace.  
Then the ship began its final dive.  
After a few seconds there was no evidence of the great ship.  
It had vanished below the waves forever.  
All that remained was the debris and dying passengers that were on the surface.  
Kai and Ray both wanted to return but they were over ruled by the other passengers.

The yells quickly faded out one by one as the victims lost consciousness and succumbed to their fate.  
Two boats, one boat under the command of surviving 5th officer Harold Lowe did manage to pick up a few from the water after transferring passengers from one lifeboat to two other boats.

The Carpathia arrived and started getting people onto her decks.  
Tala and Brian were given some hot chocolate.  
A man with blue hair bumped into them.  
"Excuse me, have you seen these boys?" he showed them a picture of Kai and Ray.  
"Kai...Ray!"  
"You know them?" he asked, both nodded then shook there heads.  
"No, we haven't seen them, we're worried."  
"I've looked everywhere and showed some pictures...thank you, my name is William Granger by the way."  
"Tala."  
"Brian."  
"Thank you for your time."

Ray was leaning over the railings in his own thoughts.  
His parents were dead.  
He was an orphan.  
A poor orphan.  
In a way he was rich, he had Kai.  
"Hey" Ray snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his right and smiled.  
Kai had two cups of tea.  
Ray took one.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome" Kai replied.  
"Are you okay?"  
Ray shook his head.  
"My father and mother are dead Kai, I have no other family."  
"You're wrong."  
"Kai?"  
"I'm your family."  
Ray began to cry.  
Kai gave him a one armed hug.

"KAI!"  
"RAY!"  
Two familiar voices came from behind them.  
They turned around on the spot, Tala and Brian were there.  
"HEY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ray exclaimed with new found joy.  
"Where is Spencer and Ian?" Kai asked.  
"They died on the ship" Brian said glumly.  
"I'm so sorry" Ray replied.  
"Oh, a guy is looking for you two."  
Ray knew instantly who Brian was talking about.

"Will!"  
"Will?" Kai asked with a tone of curiosity in his voice.  
"William Granger."  
Ray put the warm tea back into Kai's grip and barged between Tala and Brian.  
Ray ran off down the deck.  
"I've not seen him this happy" Kai said.

"Mr Granger!" he called running down the deck.  
He accidentally bumped into someone and he fell on his backside, he hissed in pain.

"Watch where your going boy" the man glared at Ray.  
"Sorry sir" Ray got off and continued his search.  
"Mr Granger!"  
Ray looked everywhere and then he saw William.  
"Mr Granger."  
The man looked up and smiled.  
"Ray I was so worried, I thought you had drowned."  
"Same here."  
"Is Kai safe?"  
Ray remembered he left Kai on the other side.  
"Yes, he's fine."  
"Thank God."  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Ray asked.  
"Finish my work here in America and go back to Japan...I have a sweetheart there waiting for me."  
"Don't keep her waiting."  
"No sir, speaking of love..." William gestured behind him and Kai was standing there.  
Ray turned around to see his lover smiling.

"Kai."  
"Ray" he replied and Ray smiled.

Later the Carpathia arrived in the New York harbor.  
The rains were lashing at the ship with the rain.  
Ray stared up to the Statue of Liberty.  
He had seen the picture of it before, never imagined he'd see it in person.  
"Ray, come on, let's get you dry."  
Kai led Ray inside to the crowded interior of the ship.  
They sat down with Tala and Brian.  
The mood from the survivors was low.  
No one seemed joyful that they had survived, they all seemed down to all of the others who had died.  
All four of them like the others were sad.  
They didn't know the others well but they would be missed.  
Ray felt lucky he was alive, he felt lucky Kai was alive.  
"Well Kai...what will we do now?"  
"I'm not sure, stay in New York...America is a big country...why not see what's out there?"  
"Explore America?"  
"Yeah...you guys are welcome to come along."  
"Thanks, maybe for sometime" Tala answered.  
"Sure" Brian replied.  
"It's settled...we'll explore."  
"How?"  
"I'm sure we can find a way...we'll ride the railroads if we can."  
Ray yawned and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.  
"Sleep my kitten, you've had a bad day."

96 years later

Four men were standing on deck with cameras in front of a huge submersible "Nautile"  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Granger here and welcome to the big dive live, join me with my colleagues Max and Kenny, with our sub pilot Oliver we will be diving on Titanic live in the French Submersible Nautile and our center of Operations is here aboard the ship "Nadir" the same ship that brought up "The big piece twelve years ago...Max."  
"Thank you. Our first dive will take us to the back of the front section of the ship, we're going to get a look in at the back, probably around E-Deck, we will use the ROV "Robin" to get a better look inside."  
Tala was watching, Brian had died in 2006 of old age, and Tala knew he was near.

The sub started its two hour dive and whilst that was happening, they were talking about the ship and how it was built, finally the first TV reception came through.  
The presenter Johnny finally announced this, Tyson had said his great grandfather was also a passenger but got off before the General rule was established.  
Tala watched as the ghost appeared, tears ran down his cheeks as he saw it, remembering his friends who died on that ship, Ian and Spencer.  
Finally Robin was launched and went in, it was eerie and sad for the Russian who was now 113.  
Tala watched the show.  
Tears streamed down the old man's cheeks to the pained memories of that night.

That night Tyson climbed into bed and a book was on the night stand "William Granger" it said.  
Tyson had been reading it as he just found it when looking though boxes.  
He finished reading about the twelfth and he turned the page over to the thirteenth and he saw this picture, it was a Chinese boy and a Russian boy holding hands, Tyson smiled as they looked cute together, below it had their names, he read them out.  
"Ray Kon 17, Kai Hiwatari, 17" there was a prayer written on the back and a story in his diary.  
"Two young lovers met at sea". He read his great grandfather's writing.  
"_I wonder what happened to them..._

Somewhere in Washington...

A young hand passed a glass of Alcohol into an older and more frail hand.  
"Thank you" the older replied.  
"Another wine Ray?"  
"It's my first today."  
"Whatever" he said jokingly.  
Slowly Kai wheeled himself over to the sofa where his husband sat.  
"We've had a long and amazing life" Ray said.  
"Yeah, I think we've been lucky the Russian said getting out of the wheelchair and on to the seat.  
"Here's to another hundred!" Ray smiled.  
Kai picked up his glass and they toasted to their long happy life.

**Alternate ending of the ****Alternate ending!**

A grand church stood tall.  
In the graveyard lied two graves.

Both had died within a year of each other in 1986-1987 with Ray first of a heart attack.  
Kai a year later with a broken heart.

Author notes

Beywriter: The last ending was the original for this chapter, but I wanted them to be alive.  
Ray: I prefer this ending to the actual  
Tyson: We want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed and will review in the future.  
Max: Please review, it would be great if you could share your thoughts and opinions on the story, don't just add it to your favorites without leaving a review, if you added it, it means you liked it right?  
you might as well not bother adding it if you don't review, Beywriter and some other Authors are tired and annoyed at people who don't review, just adding it.  
So please, please repay the time it took to write this chapter (around 3-4 hours) with a short review, it wont kill you.  
so please review?  
please click on the green button below and give joy to the author!  
Simple!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
